mydatafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sdfsd
neighborhood of Tokyo, a popular gathering site for otaku]] là một thuật ngữ trong tiếng Nhật chỉ những người đam mê một thứ gì đó quá mức, phổ biến nhất là giới hâm mộ anime và manga. Cách sử dụng hiện nay của từ này bắt nguồn từ bài luận năm 1983 của Nakamori Akio, trong tạp chí ''Manga Burikko. Từ otaku từng mang nghĩa miệt thị; khía cạnh tiêu cực này bắt nguồn từ những quan niệm truyền thống về giới otaku và dư luận xoay quanh sự kiện "Otaku Sát nhân" Miyazaki Tsutomu vào năm 1989. Tuy nhiên theo các nghiên cứu được công bố vào năm 2013, thuật ngữ này đang mất dần đi tính tiêu cực, và nhiều người hiện nay đã tự nhận mình là otaku. Tiểu văn hóa otaku là đề tài trung tâm của rất nhiều tác phẩm anime và manga, các tài liệu và công trình nghiên cứu học thuật. Tiểu văn hóa này khởi nguồn từ những năm 1980, khi sự biến chuyển về nhận thức xã hội và sự hình thành các nhân tố otaku trong môi trường học đường ở Nhật Bản, kết hợp với hiện tượng trốn tránh xã hội của nhiều cá nhân. Thời điểm tiểu văn hóa này ra đời trùng với kỷ nguyên bùng nổ của anime, sau khi các tác phẩm như Mobile Suit Gundam ra đời, rồi từ đó phát triển song song theo Comic Market (Comiket). Định nghĩa của từ otaku từ đó trở nên phức tạp hơn, và phát sinh nhiều cách phân loại khác nhau về otaku. Năm 2005, Viện Nghiên cứu Nomura chia otaku ra thành 12 nhóm và ước tính lượng người cũng như khả năng tác động đến thị trường của mỗi nhóm. Những tổ chức khác tiếp tục chia otaku ra thành nhiều nhóm hơn hoặc chỉ tập trung vào sở thích của một nhóm otaku duy nhất. Các văn hóa phẩm phân cho từng nhóm rất đa dạng, từ otaku anime, manga, máy ảnh, ôtô, thần tượng đến điện tử. Otaku có tác động mạnh đến nền kinh tế Nhật Bản, chiếm khoảng hai ngàn tỷ yên (khoảng 18 tỷ USD). Từ nguyên Otaku có nguồn gốc từ một thuật ngữ trong tiếng Nhật chỉ nhà hoặc gia đình của một người khác ( otaku). Từ này thường được dùng theo nghĩa bóng, như một lối xưng hô kính cẩn khi xã giao. Với cách sử dụng này, có thể dịch sát nghĩa thành "bạn". Ví dụ: trong anime Macross, phát sóng lần đầu vào năm 1982, nhân vật Lynn Minmay đã sử dụng thuật ngữ trên theo cách như vậy. Còn chữ otaku dùng theo nghĩa tiếng lóng hiện này, phân biệt với cách dùng trước đó khi được viết bằng hiragana (おたく), katakana (オタク hay, ít thấy hơn, ヲタク) hoặc rōmaji (khá hiếm), đã xuất hiện trước công chúng vào những năm 1980, qua một công trình học thuật của nhà phê bình kiêm nghệ sĩ hài Nakamori Akio. Loạt bài viết năm 1983 của ông, đăng trong một tạp chí hentai dành cho lolicon có tên ''Manga Burikko, đã áp dụng thuật ngữ này lên những người hâm mộ cực đoạn trong một bức tranh biếm họa. Hai nhà làm hoạt hình Mikimoto Haruhiko và Kawamori Shōji đã dùng thuật ngữ này với nhau như một lối xưng hô kính cẩn giữa hai người kể từ năm cuối những năm 1970. Supposedly, some fans used it past the point in their relationships where others would have moved on to a less formal style. Because this misuse indicated social awkwardness, Nakamori chose the word itself to label the fans. Morikawa Kaichirō identified this as the origin of its contemporary usage. Tuyên bố về nguồn gốc của thuật ngữ này xuất phát từ một tác phẩm của Arai Motoko - một nữ văn sĩ chuyên về thể loại khoa học viễn tưởng, bà đã dùng từ này trong cuốn tiểu thuyết của mình như một lối giao tiếp với độc giả thông qua thuật ngữ do chính mình tạo ra. However, a different claim points to a 1981 Variety magazine essay. Năm 1989, vụ án của Miyazaki Tsutomu, "Otaku Sát nhân", đã khiến dư luận toàn Nhật Bản có một cái nhìn rất tiêu cực về giới hâm mộ. Miyazaki, người đã chọn ngẫu nhiên bốn cô gái và giết chết họ, có một bộ sưu tập lên đến 5.763 băng video, trong đó xen kẽ với những đoạn phim và hình ảnh về các nạn nhân của y là một số anime và phim về thể loại sát nhân tâm thần. Cuối năm đó, tạp chí kiến thức thời đại Bessatsu Takarajima đã dành hẳn số ra thứ 104 cho đề tài otaku. Số đó mang tựa đã đào sâu vào tiểu văn hóa otaku qua 19 bài viết của những người nghiên cứu chủ đề này, trong đó có cả Nakamori Akio. Ấn phẩm này đã được học giả Rudyard Pesimo công bố rộng khắp và từ đó thuật ngữ otaku trở nên phổ biến. Sử dụng Trong từ lóng tiếng Nhật hiện nay, thuật ngữ otaku phần nhiều tương đương với "những người lập dị" hay "con nghiện". Tuy nhiên, nó có thể liên quan đến bất kỳ ai hâm mộ một đề tài, chủ đề, một loại sở thích hay hình thức giải trí bất kỳ. "Khi một ai đó được gọi là otaku, là họ đang được đánh giá dựa trên những động thái của bản thân - and people suddenly see an “otaku” as a person unable to relate to reality". The word entered English as a loanword from the Japanese language. It is typically used to refer to a fan of anime/manga but can also refer to Japanese video games or Japanese culture in general. The American magazine Otaku USA popularizes and covers these aspects. The usage of the word is a source of contention among some fans, owing to its negative connotations and stereotyping of the fandom. Widespread English exposure to the term came in 1988 with the release of Gunbuster, which referred to anime fans as otaku. Gunbuster was released officially in English in March 1990. The term's usage spread throughout rec.arts.anime with discussions about Otaku no Video's portrayal of otaku before its 1994 English release. Positive and negative aspects, including the pejorative usage, were intermixed. The term was also popularized by William Gibson's 1996 novel Idoru, which references otaku. Subculture Morikawa Kaichirō identifies the subculture as distinctly Japanese, a product of the school system and society. Japanese schools have a class structure which functions as a caste system, but clubs are an exception to the social hierarchy. In these clubs, a student's interests will be recognized and nurtured, catering to the interests of otaku. Secondly, the vertical structure of Japanese society identifies the value of individuals by their success. Until the late 1980s, unatheletic and unattractive males focused on academics, hoping to secure a good job and marry to raise their social standing. Those unable to succeed socially focused instead on their interests, often into adulthood, with their lifestyle centering around those interests, furthering the creation of the otaku subculture. Even prior to the coinage of the term, the stereotypical traits of the subculture were identified in a 1981 issue of Fan Rōdo (Fan road) about "culture clubs". These individuals were drawn to anime, a counter-culture, with the release of hard science fiction works like Mobile Suit Gundam. These works allowed a congregation and development of obsessive interests that turned anime into a medium for unpopular students, catering to obsessed fans. After these fans discovered Comic Market, the term was used as a self-confirming and self-mocking collective identity. The 1989 "Otaku Murderer" case gave a negative connotation to the fandom from which it has not fully recovered. The usage of "(interest) otaku", however, has taken is used for teasing or self-deprecation, but the unqualified term remains negative. The identification of otaku turned negative in late 2004 when Kaoru Kobayashi kidnapped, sexually assaulted, and murdered a seven-year-old first-grade student. Japanese journalist Akihiro Ōtani suspected that Kobayashi's crime was committed by a member of the figure moe zoku even before his arrest. Although Kobayashi was not an otaku, the degree of social hostility against otaku increased. Otaku were seen by law enforcement as possible suspects for sex crimes, and local governments called for stricter laws controlling the depiction of eroticism in otaku materials. Not all attention has been negative, with the former Prime Minister of Japan Taro Aso also claiming to be an otaku, using this subculture to promote Japan in foreign affairs. In 2013, a Japanese study of 137,734 people found that 42.2% self-identify as a type of otaku. This study suggests that the stigma of the word has vanished, and the term has been embraced by many. Places The district of Akihabara in Tokyo, where there are maid cafes featuring waitresses who dress up and act like maids or anime characters, is a notable attraction center for otaku. Akihabara also has dozens of stores specializing in anime, manga, retro video games, figurines, card games and other collectibles. Another popular location is Otome Road in Ikebukuro, Tokyo. In Nagoya, students from Nagoya City University started a project on ways to help promote hidden tourist attractions related to the otaku culture to attract more otaku to the city. Subtypes There are specific terms for different types of otaku, including , a self-mockingly pejorative Japanese term for female fans of yaoi, which focuses on homosexual male relationships. Reki-jo are female otaku who are interested in Japanese history. Some terms refer to a location, like Akiba-kei, a slang term meaning "Akihabara-style" which applies to those familiar with Akihabara's culture. Another is , a type of cheering that is part of Akiba-kei. Other terms, such as , literally "painful car", describe vehicles who are decorated with fictional characters, especially bishōjo game or eroge characters. Media Otaku often participate in self-mocking through the production or interest in humor directed at their subculture. Anime and manga otaku are the subject of numerous self-critical works, like Otaku no Video, which contains a live-interview mockumentary that pokes fun at the otaku subculture and includes Gainax's own staff as the interviewees. Other works depict otaku subculture less critically, like Genshiken and Comic Party. A well-known novel-cum-manga-cum-anime is Welcome to the N.H.K., which focuses on the popular subcultures popular with otaku and highlights other social outcasts like the hikikomori and NEETs. Works that focus on an otaku character include WataMote - No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular!, the story of an unattractive and unsociable otome game otaku who exhibits delusions about her social status. Watamote is a self-mocking insight that follows the heroine's delusion and attempts to reform herself only by facing reality with comedic results on the path to popularity. An American documentary, Otaku Unite!, focuses on the American side of the otaku culture. Types and classification of Japanese otaku s taking photos of trains at an annual depot open-day event in Tokyo in August 2011]] The Nomura Research Institute (NRI) has made two major studies into otaku, the first in 2004 and a revised study with a more specific definition in 2005. The 2005 study defines twelve major fields of otaku interests. Of these groups, manga (Japanese comics) was the largest, with 350,000 individuals and ¥83 billion market scale. Idol otaku were the next largest group, with 280,000 individuals and ¥61 billion. Travel otaku with 250,000 individuals and ¥81 billion. PC otaku with 190,000 individuals and ¥36 billion. Video game otaku with 160,000 individuals and ¥21 billion. Automobile otaku with 140,000 individuals and ¥54 billion. Animation (anime) otaku with 110,000 individuals and ¥20 billion. The remaining five categories include Mobile IT equipment otaku, with 70,000 individuals and ¥8 billion; Audio-visual equipment otaku, with 60,000 individuals and ¥12 billion; camera otaku, with 50,000 individuals and ¥18 billion; fashion otaku, with 40,000 individuals and ¥13 billion; and railway otaku, with 20,000 individuals and ¥4 billion. These values were partially released with a much higher estimation in 2004, but this definition focused on the consumerism and not the "unique psychological characteristics" of otaku used in the 2005 study. NRI's 2005 study also put forth five archetypes of otaku. The first is the family-oriented otaku, who has broad interests and is more mature than other otaku; their object of interest is secretive and they are "closet otaku". The second is the serious "leaving my own mark on the world" otaku, with interests in mechanical or business personality fields. The third type is the "media-sensitive multiple interest" otaku, whose diverse interests are shared with others. The fourth type is the "outgoing and assertive otaku", who gain recognition by promoting their hobby. The last is the "fan magazine-obsessed otaku", which is predominately female with the a small group of males being the "moe type"; the secret hobby is focused on the production or interest in fan works. The Hamagin Research Institute found that moe-related content was worth ¥88.8 billion ($807 million) in 2005, and one analyst estimated the market could be as much as ¥2 trillion ($18 billion). Japan based Tokyo Otaku Mode a place for news relating to Otaku has been liked on Facebook almost 10 million times. Other classifications of otaku interests include vocaloid, cosplay, figures and professional wrestling as categorized by the Yano Research Institute. Yano Research reports and the tracks market growth and trends in sectors heavily influenced by otaku consumerism. In 2012, it noted around 30% growth in dating sim and online gaming otaku, while vocaloid, cosplay, idols and maid services grew by 10%, confirming its 2011 predictions. See also * Anorak (slang) * Japanophile References }} Notes External links * "I'm alone, but not lonely" – an early article about Japanese otaku, December 1990 * The Politics of Otaku – a general commentary on the usage and meanings of "otaku" in Japan and internationally, September 2001 * Archive.org An Introduction to the Otaku Movement Archived by Archive.org * Meet the Geek Elite, Wired Magazine, July 2006 * Michael Manfé – Otakismus * Category:Japanese society Category:Japanese words and phrases Category:Japanese values Category:Anime and manga terminology Category:Fandom Category:English-language slang Category:Pejorative terms for people Category:Japanese subcultures Category:Japanese youth culture Category:Japanese culture Category:Japanese popular culture Category:Japanese idols Category:Reclaimed words